Beyblade Metal Fight Uprising
(Episode one!The Lightning Fast Bey!) *At the B-Pit* Gingka:Madoka!Is that....HAMBURGERS I SMELL!? Madoka:Yes Gingka *sighs* Gingka:Oh boy!To bad Kenta and Benkei are not here!I need to get ready for the Battle Bladers Tortament! Madoka:Well it is only 6 in the morning... Gingka:Well thanks for the breakfest Madoka*speeds out of the B-Pit* Madoka:Jeeze only Gingka could eat 3 hamburgers for breakfest.... 14:18, August 27, 2012 (UTC)~ *At the Park* Gingka:3!2!1!Go Shoot! Kenta:Hey Gingka can I train too!? Gingka:Sure thing!We need to get alot stronger if that kid Yu is going to be out there for points! Kenta:Yeah!And Kyoya too!And *gulp* Ryuga Gingka:Ryuga...(In Gingkas mind.Gingka is holding up a Machine Gun at Ryuga...)Hehehe... Kenta:You okay Gingka? Gingka:Yeah im fine. Kenta:Alright then!Go Saggitario!*Saggitario Hits Pegasus into the air* Gingka:Pegasus!Get your balance back and ride that ramp!*Pegasus lands and flys up the ramp into the sky* Gingka:Special Move Pegasus!Star Blast Attack! Kenta:Go Go Saggitario!Special Move!Flame Claw!!!*Pegasus and Saggitario Clash with two specail moves when sunddenly* ???:3!2!1!Go Shoot!*A Mysterious bey comes out of no where* Gingka:Hey!Who are you?! Yu:Up for a tag team battle? Kenta:Sure....I guess....But who is that? Shippo:Im Shippo.Im Yu's Older brother and this is my bey.*Catchs mysterious bey*Speedy Squirrel TA160EBS/MF. Yu:Hehehe!Im So excited this is going to be awesome!And Kenchi you better give it your all! Gingka:*What specailtys does that bey posess?* Madoka:Gingka There you are!Hey its that kid Yu!And....whos that? Shippo:Im Shippo Yu's older brother. Kenta:Looks not like by much. Shippo:ITS BY 3 YEARS! Kenta:.... PachirisuPlusEmolga (talk) Shippo, Yu, Kenta, Gingka:3!2!1!Go shoot! *The four beys launch into the stadium* Shippo:Go!Squirrel!*Squirrel hit Saggitario into Flame Libra* Yu:Go libra!*Libra Hits Saggitario into Pegasus* Gingka:Ah Pegasus! Kenta:Saggitario! Gingka:Kenta!We need to stay together or they will single us out! Kenta:Got it! Yu:Haha!Libra!Special Move!Sonic Buster!*Pegasus and Saggitario get sucked into the sand* Kenta:Why isnt Squirrel being sucked in to?! Madoka:Its because of its Tip!Its just like Libra's!Its Eternal Bearing Sharp Is the exact same tip but with a bearing inside! Shippo and Yu:Squirrel!/Libra! Shippo:Special move!Sonic Boom! Yu:Special Move!Sonic Wave! Shippo and Yu:JointSpecial Move!Infernal Meteor! Madoka:Look out!There creating Pure Blasts of Sonic energy!*Sonic Meteors shower down from the sky heading for Saggitario and Pegasus* Gingka:Kenta Move Saggitario to the other side of the field me and Pegasus will handle this! Kenta:Okay!*Saggitario Escapes the sand and heads towards the other side* Gingka:Special Move!Pegasus Storm Bringer!*Pegasus circles around the spot where the sonic blasts are landing and shoot them back towards Squirrel and Libra* Yu:Not bad!But sadly that wont work.Libra!Sonic Shield!*Libra creates a shield over itself and Squirrel blocking the counter attack* Kenta:But how!? Gingka:There has to be a way to block their moves! Shippo:Squirrel!Tip Change!Metal Flat!*Squirrel retracts EternalBearingSharp and Metal Flat appears in its place* Shippo:Go!*Squirrel hits Pegasus into the wall* Kenta:No!Go Saggitario Flame Claw! Yu:Kenchi have you forgotton about me?Libra!*Libra stops Saggitario right in its tracks* Gingka:Pegasus!Don't Give up!I belive in you! Madoka:Pegasus's Energy Levels are rising drastically!Gingkas detirmination to win is causing Pegasus to not give up!Its his Blader Spirit! Gingka:Go Pegasus!!!!!Special Move!StarBlast At- Shippo:Nope.Squirrel!Whip your tail!*Electricty gathers around Squirrel as its spin track reveals 2 hidden Tails* Madoka:Its Spin track is Tail Attack160!It contains to hidden tails that can be Released similar to Saggitarios claws!But its gathering electricty!Gingka you need to get Pegasus out of there! Shippo:Go Squirrel!Special Move!Electric Wreaker!*Squirrel speeds towards pegasus causing a sound similar to Libra's Inferno Blast* Yu:Libra Sonic Shield!*Libra protects intself as Squirrel hits Pegasus in Mid air causing an explosion that causes both Pegasus and Saggitario to end up in a stadium out while Libra is spinning inside of Sonic Shield* Shippo:That was an awesome battle! Yu:Bye!*Yu and Shippo run with their beys* Gingka:We lost....again? Until Next Time!3!2!1!Go shoot! (Episode two!The First tortament of Battle Bladers!) Kyoya:This looks like the place. Blader DJ:Alright Bladers!Please head into the building the matchs will be begin in 10 groups!Group A To the left please Group... PachirisuPlusEmolga (talk) Kyoya:Roar Leone!*Leone defeats a generic bey* Blader:Aw man! DJ:And with that Kyoya moves on to the Semi Finals! Kyoya:That was to easy.*catchs Leone* Kyoya:So who is my opponent? DJ:Round one of the Semi-Finals will consist of Kenta and Kyoya! Kenta and Kyoya:3!2!1!Go shoot! Kenta:Go Saggitario!*Saggitario hits Leone with barrage attacks* DJ:Saggitario is keeps on attack Leone but this Lion won't seem to move! Kyoya:Petty.Leone!Special Move!King Lion Tearing Blast!*Saggitario is hit with full force from 3 tornados and almost gets a stadium out* Dj:Woah there Saggitario quickly went from a rutheless Hawk to defenseless Bee! Kenta:Saggitario dont give in!Hold your ground!Attack its energy ring!*Saggitario jumps and hits Leones energy ring* Kyoya:Grr.Roar Leone!*Wind shoots Saggitario into the air*Now Leone hit it in the air!*Leone jumps of the edge of the stadium and hits Saggitario in Mid Air* Kenta:Saggitario!*Saggitario hits the floor of the stadium* DJ:And its a sleep our for little Saggitario!Kyoya wins and moves on to the finals! Kyoya:That was to easy! DJ:And now for round two of the Semi-Finals!Its Shippo versus Hikaru!!! Hikaru:I can't loose I have come so far! Shippo:Good luck! Shippo and Hikaru:3!2!1!Go shoot! Hikaru:Go Aquario!*Aquario hits Squirrel* Shippo:Go Squirrel Special move!Thunder Storm! Hikaru:Aquario get out of there!*Aquario goes to the other side of the stadium* Shippo:Psych!Squirrel hit 'em hard!*Squirrels bolts at the speed of light at Aquario* Hikaru:Ack!Aquario!Don't give in!*Aquario dodges a stadium out* Shippo and Hikaru:Special Move!Acorn Aussualt!/Infinate Assualt!*The two beys make clones of themselves* Aquario: O.o uh...... Shippo:Our special move is....the same.... DJ:Well this is akward. Hikaru:No matter go Aqaurio!*Aquario forms a wave and charges at Squirrel with its Clones* Shippo:Well this stinks....Squirrel just....use Thunderstorm.... Hikaru:I thought that move didn't exi-*Squirrel shoots into the air and makes a dark cloud as bolts of lightning shoot down at Aquario* Dj:This does not look good for Aquario!Water attracts Lightning! Shippo:*yawns**Aquario is hit and flys out of the stadium* DJ:Its a stadium out!Shippo advances to the final round! Hikaru:That was a good battle Shippo:Yeah.But.You should really make some other special move.Since I have the exact same one. Hikaru:... PachirisuPlusEmolga (talk) DJ:It has been decided!The final battle will consist of Kyoya and Newcomer Shippo!Both Bladers worked hard to get to the end it will sure be a battle to see! Kyoya:Who exactly is this Shippo kid?Awell It shouldn't be to hard. Shippo:This better be more exciting then the last battle... PachirisuPlusEmolga (talk) Until Next Time!3!2!1!Go shoot! (Episode Three!The Finals!The Lion versus the Squirrel!) Kyoya and Shippo:3!2!1!Go Shoot! Kyoya:Leone!*Leone hits Squirrel against the wall* Shippo:No biggy. Kyoya:I thought it was an attack type!? Shippo:Hah silly!Squirrel can switch back from Stamina and Attack from switching its tip. Kyoya:Grr.Leone!100 Fang Fury!*Chunks of the stadium shoot out at squirrel* DJ:Woah baby!Leone is throwing rocks like its a snowball fight!How will Squirrel defend? Shippo:Now thats what im talking about!Squirrel Tip Change!Metal Flat!*Squirrels runs though the rocks crushing them in its path* Kyoya:Leone!Lion Gale Force Wall!*Leone creats a tornado protecting its self from Squirrel as Squirrel halts infront of it.* Shippo:Oh please?Have you forgotton Im Yu's brother?You don't think we share our strategys? Kyoya:Wait!?Your that kids brother from the survival batt- Shippo:Now!Squirrel break through!*Squirrel run through a small opening in the twister hitting Leone into the stadium wall* Kyoya:Grr Leone!*Leone wobbles from the attack* Shippo:Its time to finish this.Its getting to boring.Squirrel Special move!Hirakaitsu! Kyoya:Hair cut?*Squirrel Shoots out a Boomerang of some sort made out of electricty that hits leone repeatidly dragging it to squirrel causing Leone to have a sleep out* DJ:Its a sleep out!The Winner is Shippo and Squirrel! Shippo:That was too easy*holds up beypointer as number goes from 21,000 points to 26,000) Kyoya:How could I have lost that easily! PachirisuPlusEmolga (talk) Until Next Time!3!2!1!Go shoot!